joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Virus (Community made)
Summary Composite Virus is the composite version of all viruses known to man. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Composite Virus Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: None Age: Months normally, can live indefinitely given the right circumstances Classification: Virus, Strands of DNA and RNA Powers and Abilities: Disease Manipulation (Can cause an incredibly vast range of diseases), possibly Immortality (Type 1), Duplication (Replicates themselves using other cells), Mind Manipulation (Several diseases, such as rabies, can affect the mind), Reactive Evolution (Through still using regular evolution to achieve this effect, viruses reproduce so fast as to be able to adapt to their environments in relatively short periods of time), Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can induce paranoia and fear into a target), They aren't alive in a traditional sense, making them hard to affect with antibiotics Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (The largest viruses are about a micrometer long). Can ignore durability in many ways Speed: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class Durability: Below Average Human level. Their small size makes them incredibly hard to kill. Stamina: Months Range: Micrometer Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Mindless Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Incomplete list of symptoms * HIV: A virus known to directly attack and disable the immune system, making the host much weaker against other types of diseases. * Ebola: A disease that causes blood loss within the body, in and out, with a lethality to match. * Hepatitis: A series of disease that can cause vomits, nausea, fever, etc. * Rabies: A disease found both in animals and humans. It causes intense fear, confusion, anxiety, and can even lead to a coma. * Polio: A crippling virus that sometimes leads to paralysis/weakness in the limbs. * Smallpox: An infamous pathogen most recognized for the blistering pustles it forms on the victim's skin, which are accompanied by a rash and a fever. * Measles: A disease with initially flu-like symptoms, including a fever, which then leads into a rash across the entire body. * Varicella (Chickenpox): Very contagious virus that causes blister-like rashes on the skin. * Dengue: Any of four virus' that can be spread by mosquitoes, causing fever, headache, eye pain, etc. * Influenza (Flu): A considerably infectious disease whose strains have been responsible for a pandemic that killed more people than the deaths brought about by the first World War. * Common Cold: This disease can be caused by many kinds of viruses, and is particularly contagious, spreading with ease. * Transmission: This virus has many ways to spread, including blood, via contact, consumption or aerial. * Reproduction: Viruses can infect cells, forcing them to produce countless copies of itself, sometimes killing them in the process. Note: This profile is originally made by Saikou The Lewd King. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kyubey (Puella Magi Verse) Kyubey's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Immortals Category:Disease Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fear Users